Day Off
by mafllp95
Summary: What Kazuma and Ayano do on their days off. RIma is 4 yrs old now.


"Kazuma" Ayano yelled through the home while searching for her husband. She had just dropped off Rima at her father's and decided to come home early to surprise him. It had been about a month and a half since the last time Ayano and Kazuma were alone. Her excitement furthered when she entered and found Kazuma laying there on the bed asleep. She bit her lip and quietly took off her shoes, released her hair from the confinement of her hairband, and crawled over to Kazuma.

He began to stir and Ayano took this as her chance to kiss him awake. Kazuma awoke quickly by that point and was running his figures through her hair cradling her head closer. He flipped their positions so he was on top and grinding up on her. Ayano parted for a breath and Kazuma stopped.

His nose wrinkled and he sat back on the bed. Ayano was surprised by this. "What is it?" She asked breathlessly.

"You should calm it down with the garlic bread," Kazuma said raspy voiced. Ayano's eyes widen with shock and embarrassment witch then turned into anger. Ayano Pushes Kazuma off her and and storms off to the bathroom.

"I can't believe you can be such an inconsiderate pig" Ayano shouted over her shoulder.  
"Oh and by the way, darling the morning breath isn't that amazing either but I decided to look past it you asshole," She growled before slammed the door. Kazuma shook his head and smoothed back his hair.

"Ayano" He said in a sing song voice.

"Fuck off" She replied with a toothbrush in her mouth. Kazuma sighed and opened the door. Ayano was still violently brushing her teeth. Kazuma smiled into the mirror, wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and placed a kiss in her hair. She smelled like sweet cherry blossoms.

"I'm sorry baby" He mumbled into her ear.

"Don't 'baby' me; I tried to come home early so we could be alone and…." She stopped and just stared picking up her hair and tying it back getting ready for a shower. Kazuma decided to take advantage of the moment. He yanked her hair free again. Ayano turned around and put her hands on her hips. Her attacked her then. Kissing her fiercely and making her gasp. He then hoisted her up from her behind and gripped it tightly causing her to moan. She pulled off his nightshirt and began to kiss and nip at his neck and his chest.

Kazuma was growing impatient and completely tore off all of Ayano's clothing. He began rubbing her back and forth in an agonizingly slow pace, every other rub he interested a figure. Ayano cried out and threw her head back as she bucked into his hand. She griped her husband's hips and pulled down his boxers.

The two kissed one another feverishly as though the only source of nourishment they could find were in each other. Kazuma picked up Ayano and took her to the walk in shower. He slammed her against the wall and began to rub his member at her entrance. Ayano bit her lip and then thrust. The hot water seemed as cool as a river stream against their steamy skin. Kazuma kneaded her breasts causing his wife to gasp. He took advantage of her open mouth, inserted his tongue and swirled it around her own. She tried to keep up but Kazuma was in a rut-like state and needed her, now. They broke apart and He moved onto her shoulder.

Kazuma lightly bit her shoulder creating a love bite marking her as his for forever and always. "I love you so much Ayano," Kazuma groaned out

Ayano wanted to answer but she was reaching her peak her eyes rolled back and she screamed with pleasure and release. Both were breathless and trembling, the water had become lukewarm. Droplets from Kazuma's hair fell onto Ayano's forehead. Her eyes were still glazed over with pleasure when she muttered, "I will always love you Kazuma"

Kazuma found the strength to carry Ayano to the bed not caring that they were both still wet from their shower. He lay Ayano down gently and nestled into her the crook of her neck.

"We should get days off more often" Kazuma chuckled. Ayano just smiled, her fingers where running through her husband's hair lovingly. Soon they were both fast asleep that is till…

"Mama, Papa, I am home" Rima's voice chimed through the corridor.

**Hey guys, just wanted to say a special thank you to kazumalover83 for inspiring me to write this. Sorry it took so long.**


End file.
